For a chip in which a plurality of insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) are parallel connected, there is known a technique of using some of the IGBTs as sense IGBTs to sense the current of IGBTs (main IGBTs). The emitter electrode of the sense IGBT is connected via a sense resistor to an emitter terminal shared with the main IGBTs. By measuring the voltage drop of the sense resistor, the current flowing in the sense IGBT (sense current) can be measured. However, the problem is that the sense current at the switching time differs from that determined by the ratio of the sense IGBT and the main IGBT during normal operation.